


Epilogue

by Keelar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Post-699, Slow Romance, Spoilers, UST, WIP, forget canon get fanon, gay ninja babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelar/pseuds/Keelar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of Chapter 699.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s breath catches in his throat at the sincere look in Naruto’s eyes. He wants to argue, to tell him that’s not how redemption works, it’s suffering and isolation and paying his penance. But Naruto’s shoulders are set and his mouth drawn into a stubborn line and Sasuke has always known that arguing with Naruto is pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like many fans I was disappointed with Chapter 700, so I've cheerfully decided to ignore it. This fic was inspired by a tumblr post. It'll be a long slow burner that I plan to update once every week (two weeks at the latest.)

Chapter One

End of the Beginning 

“You’re really gonna leave? Tsunade-sama is just about to finish creating your artificial arm out of Hashirama-sama’s cells.”

The arm is meaningless to him, the missing limb a simple reminder of what he did, what he has to atone for. “Right now I need to see the ninja world for myself…” He thinks of the destruction he caused, the people he killed, the parent-less families his actions may have left in his wake.

“I must know what kind of state the world is in.”

He sees the disappoint flit across Sakura’s face, he tries to ignore the guilt beginning to tug at him. He isn’t quite ready to accept Konoha as his home and, he thinks, Konoha isn’t quite ready to accept him either. “I finally feel like I’m able to see all the things I overlooked and missed until now and if I don’t seize this opportunity I might miss my chance to see things with this clarity again. On top of that there’s a few things that have been on my mind…” He thinks of the Uchiha hideout. Of Itachi. Of the family he never properly mourned.

His thoughts are interrupted by Sakura’s timid voice, her tone is so gentle and tentative it reminds him of her childish schoolgirl crush. But she is a woman now and she has seen him at his worse and still she loves him and he has come to respect that, respect those emotions.

“Well what if...what if...I asked to go with you?”

“This is a journey of redemption for me. My sins have nothing to do with you.”

She visibly slumps with disappointment and he hears her mumbled words easily, _nothing to do with you_. He is surprised by the guilt he feels. He should drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness because she is beautiful and strong and deserves so much better than him. Most of all he feels guilty because he cannot return those feelings, not yet anyway. He has only just embraced his bond with Naruto, he’s not sure his heart has room for someone else as well.

Instead he raises a shaking hand, and places gentle fingers to her forehead.

“I’ll see you when I get back,” he says. “And thank you.”

He sees the blush that stains her cheeks and leaves before she notices him trembling.

*

He is an hour away from Konoha when he senses the all too familiar chakra. _Naruto_. He’s leaning lazily against a tree, looking like he has all the time in the world. Sasuke is surprised by the rush of relief he feels at the sight of him.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” he says, because it’s true, a small, foolish part of him thought Naruto would stay away. That part of him is terrified that now he’s accepted these emotions, this bond, that Naruto will want to severe it and he will be left _alone, alone, alone_. But Naruto just looks at him as if he’s the stupidest person on the planet. Sasuke can’t help but look at his friends missing arm and silently agree with Naruto, he was the idiot all along.

“I’m returning this,” Naruto says, face set with determination.

Sasuke wants to feel surprised that Naruto kept this, but he isn’t, it is such a Naruto thing to do and just _so right_. He accepts the headband willingly, the cool metal sends a spark of icy electricity up his arm, _Welcome back it whispers._

“I’ll hold onto this...until things are finally settled between us.”

Naruto rolls his eyes, but smiles as Sasuke places it into his cloak. They stand silently staring at each other for a while and Sasuke is glad, he wants to memorise the lines of Naruto’s face, the curve of his jaw, the way the sun catches his blond hair, the exact shade blue of his eyes. He doesn’t know when he’ll see this face again and he already feels bereft at the potential loss.

Naruto finally laughs, breaking the strange peace between them, and slings his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder.

“So bastard, where are we going first?”

This time Sasuke is surprised, “We?”

“We,” Naruto says firmly.

“Your arm.”

Naruto shrugs, “What about it? Granny can fix us up when we get back.”

“You’ll need it,” Sasuke says, trying to ignore the way his heart is pounding. **_We, we, we. Us, us, us_**. In that moment he wants nothing more than to let him come along, he wants to catch up on all that lost time, wants to race him amongst the trees and spar on the sands of Suna. He wants this easy friendship and the feeling of finally being in the light for the very first time.

“What are you saying bastard?! That I can’t survive out there with one arm!? I could do it with no arms!”

Sasuke smirks, an insult on the tip of his lips before he remembers he can’t do this, can’t let Naruto come. These are his sins and his reasons for turning Sakura down are the same for Naruto.

“Naruto, you can’t. These are my…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your quest for redemption, blah blah blah,” Naruto interrupts, “I don’t care, you can redeem yourself with a friend you know and anyway I told you I’m not going to let you shoulder your burdens alone”

Sasuke’s breath catches in his throat at the sincere look in Naruto’s eyes. He wants to argue, to tell him that’s not how redemption works, it’s suffering and isolation and paying his penance. But Naruto’s shoulders are set and his mouth drawn into a stubborn line and Sasuke has always known that arguing with Naruto is pointless. And maybe, maybe, this is okay. He’d been in the dark for so long, that maybe it was his time to step into the light.

“And anyway, it’s all cleared with Kakashi-sensei, and besides you totally ruined my travels with Jirayia by being a stubborn jerk so you owe me a trip.”

“Tch, fine moron, don’t slow me down.”

“As if bastard! Last one to the next village buys dinner.”

Naruto’s boisterous laughter echoes around the forest as he takes off and Sasuke allows himself a brief moment to enjoy the sound before taking off after him. After all, the idiot probably needs the head start.


	2. Blood and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long that he has been here that he is not sure what he’ll feel when he fully sets his eyes upon it. This place holds no happy memories, but it is important for him to feel again, feel the sorrow and feel the regret. This time he plans to learn from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the positive response! I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Two 

Blood and Stone

They wander the forest for a week before Sasuke decides where he wants to go. They've been avoiding towns and villages for the most part, Sasuke isn’t sure he’s ready to face people just yet and Naruto doesn't seem to care where they go.

Travelling with Naruto is strange, there’s an awkwardness around them that keeps Naruto silent, although Sasuke can feel him buzzing with energy as if desperately trying to hold in all his mindless questions. Sasuke is grateful for that.

They hunt their own food and sleep beneath the stars and Sasuke feels a sense of contentment he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. He knows it cannot last, that he must begin facing his demons and so they walk deeper into the forest, until even the dappled sunlight does not touch them.

Naruto throws him curious glances, noticing that Sasuke seems to have set his mind on a location. Sasuke pretends not to notice and Naruto doesn’t ask. Although they have both accepted and acknowledged this bond, after all their time apart they’re almost strangers once again, and Sasuke has never been good at connecting with people.

It takes a further week of walking and silence and wary looks before they arrive at their destination. Naruto gasps at the sight of it, but Sasuke feels numb. The place is ruins now, what once used to be a mighty structure, the great dome strutting out of the ground like a mountain and flanked by impressive towers, is nothing more than dust.

They walk closer, Naruto eager and Sasuke apprehensive. It has been so long that he has been here that he is not sure what he’ll feel when he fully sets his eyes upon it. This place holds no happy memories, but it is important for him to feel again, feel the sorrow and feel the regret. This time he plans to learn from it.

Eventually he can look nowhere else.

Sasuke stares at the remains of the Uchiha hideout and begins to feel an icy weight creep through his body. This was the last place he had to connect him to his family. He knows the Uchiha district is no longer standing, that he cannot wander amongst the houses and mourn his missing clan.

There’s nowhere left that he can feel a connection with his family, nowhere he can light an incense and pray for their memory. There is no shrine for the lost Uchiha’s. That thought gets stuck in his mind, _no shrine, no shrine, no shrine_. He can’t shake it. That knowledge thrums through him until he feels like screaming.

“There’s no shrine,” he doesn’t realise he has said it aloud.

He drops to his knees then, crushed by the weight of his loss, of all that he has suffered and sacrificed. There’s a choked sound escaping from him and it takes him a moment to realise he’s crying, sobbing, screaming.

Just as he is about to fully break apart he is saved, once again, by Naruto. He says nothing, simply drops to his knees in front of Sasuke and wraps his uninjured arm around him, pulling him close. Naruto holds him, Sasuke’s head resting on his shoulder as he unravels. Sasuke, grip tight on his friends jacket, pours all his misery into Naruto and Naruto accepts it willingly, unflinchingly.

They stay that way until the sun moves it’s way from the highest point in the sky to the horizon, until Sasuke’s sobs become shaky breaths and silent tears. Eventually the emotional exhaustion is too much and Sasuke’s eye drift close into a dreamless sleep.

*

When Sasuke wakes it is dawn and Naruto is not there. There is a camp fire burning low beside him and his head has been placed upon Naruto’s hideous orange jacket, before Sasuke can panic about his missing companion Naruto comes crashing through some bushes.

“You’re awake,” he says, staring.

Sasuke nods stiffly and cannot hold Naruto’s piercing gaze, embarrassed by his moment of weakness and ashamed Naruto was there to witness it.

“Good, help me with this,” Naruto beckons into the ruins.

Curious, Sasuke follows. Naruto is striding purposefully amongst the stone but Sasuke is shaky on his feet, his stomach rolls remembering the battle that took place here, and he considers turning around and leaving. Instead he focuses on Naruto, knowing his friend wouldn’t do this without reason.

They stop at a large rock emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, it is taller than the two boys and probably three times as heavy as them.

“This’ll be tricky, but we gotta try,” Naruto says, giving the boulder a thoughtful look. “With two arms it’d be no problem.”

“What are we trying?”

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, “We’re going to move it to the clearing.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so, come on.”

Sasuke is about to argue, because he can think of nothing more pointless than shifting a giant rock a couple of yards and clearly Naruto’s one functioning brain cell has given out, but Naruto gives him a rare look. Almost pleading him not to argue, not to question, and for once to just do as he’s asked. Sasuke figures he owes him that much.

It’s difficult but together, in between curses, they manage to move to a grassy spot Naruto decides is perfect. He beams at Sasuke, like it should be obvious what they’re doing but Sasuke is still none the wiser.

“Okay, wait here for a second.”

When Naruto returns he hands Sasuke a large rock. Sasuke is about to bash his own brains in at the absurdity of it all when he notices Naruto pulling out a kunai. He walks to the Uchiha boulder and places the tip of the kunai to the stone, before looking over his shoulder at Sasuke.

“Whose name do we do first?”

And Sasuke is dumbfounded, that Naruto would do this for him, would stand and help him carve the names of every missing family member is just too much for him to take in. He feels like crying again, like laughing, he thinks he may have finally lost his mind. Or maybe he’s finally found it.

He takes a step toward the boulder, arm raised. “Uchiha Itachi.”

Naruto nods once and they begin.

They are silent as they work save for the moments Sasuke tells Naruto whose name is next. Sometimes Sasuke’s aim is off and he brings the rock down hard on Naruto’s hand, but Naruto doesn’t move, doesn’t swear, only lets out a quiet pained hiss and carries on. Sometimes Naruto’s hand slips off the handle to catch on the sharp point of the blade, so soon blood smears against the stone, but Sasuke thinks this is probably okay, there are worse things than Naruto’s blood that stains the Uchiha name.

Naruto doesn’t ask how Sasuke can remember each one of these people’s names after so many years and Sasuke doesn’t tell him about the time after their deaths that he spent walking amongst the empty Uchiha houses memorising the names of each missing relative that lived there. Sasuke hopes Naruto assumes it’s because of his Sharingan, but he doubts it.

They finish just before nightfall, Sasuke’s arms aches and Naruto's hand is littered with cuts and at least one broken finger. Naruto excuses himself as Sasuke stares at their work and although the list of names is long, too long, and his loss is great for the first time Sasuke Uchiha feels at peace.

“Thank you,” he says when Naruto returns.

“It was nothin’” Naruto says, almost shyly.

_No_ , Sasuke thinks, _it was everything_.


	3. Understanding the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, eventually, Sasuke takes Naruto’s hand in his own and squeezes back.

The moon sits high in the sky, it bathes Sasuke in it’s pale glow as he sits beneath the shrine. He hasn’t moved much since they built it three days ago, only to help Naruto with skinning rabbits for dinner.

Naruto hasn’t said much either and has kept a respectful distance, allowing Sasuke to mourn in peace. On this night however, Naruto hovers behind him and when Sasuke turns to looks at him he is covered in golden hues from the campfire. Naruto offers him a sheepish smile before removing himself from the campfire and into the darkness besides Sasuke.

Sasuke’s uninjured arm tingles as Naruto’s warm skin brushes against his, but he does not pull away. He doesn’t want to pull away from Naruto, not anymore. Instead he moves his arm subtly, to press closer to the warmth. Either Naruto doesn’t notice, or he doesn’t care.

"Who was she?” Naruto asks, pointing to a name on the stone. His voice is gentle, but to Sasuke’s ears it seems like a shout in the silence.

_Uchiha Akira_ , the stone reads in messy kanji.

Sasuke smirks, it’s typical that Naruto would pick out such a person, such a loser.

“She’s no one,” he says after a brief pause, because it’s true. She was insignificant really. He feels Naruto stiffen besides him at the remark and the hand, so close to his own, clenches into a fist.

“How can you say that?” Naruto asks, voice tight with barely contained anger. “She was a person, she was your family. You put her name on the stone.”

“She was illegitimate, a stain on our family's name. Father hated her.” 

“Did you hate her?”

“No. I barely knew her…” his voice catches, “There wasn’t enough time for that.”

“Then tell me about her, tell me about her Sasuke. She was a person, she wasn’t nothing. I’m not moving from here until you admit that.”

It is hard to remember Akira, his father never let him around her much. He had always remembered how she looked though, so different from the rest of his clan: her hair a light brown, curious golden eyes and an easy smile. So he tells Naruto that first, and Naruto hangs off his every word.

He starts to remember other little things about Akira, how she’d sometimes be at his Aunt and Uncle's bakery, often covered in flour, how she hadn’t wanted to be a shinobi at all (a further shame to the Uchiha name, more to add to his fathers growing list.) Then he found himself telling Naruto stories about other members of his family, of Naori the only female Uchiha he knew of that had awakened the Sharingan, of his Aunt Uruichi and her delicious loaves of bread, of Tekka who had scared the young Uchiha and who had sometimes featured in his nightmares.

Naruto grins at him as if all his birthday’s have come at once, he sometimes interrupts to ask Sasuke questions, stupid questions, pointless questions. Like what his cousin Daichi’s favourite colour was and how did his great Aunt Hiroko wore her hair? Sasuke answers them all.

He talks until his voice is hoarse, he expects to feel the bitter pang of loss as each word tears itself free, but instead they slip out warm and sweet, like honey. Mostly he remembers the love he felt, feels, for all of them. Until there are only three upon the stone he has yet to talk about.

Sasuke is breathless as he stares at the remaining names:

_Uchiha Itachi_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Uchiha Fagaku_

His tongue is heavy is his mouth. He swallows thickly. How can he talk about these people? How can he put into words how important and special they were? He feels his eyes begin to burn as he struggles to keep the tears from spilling. He should be able to tell Naruto about these people, these fantastic people, but he can’t do it, can’t find the words. He hates himself for it.

He is startled when he feels Naruto’s warm hand placed atop his own. Naruto squeezes it gently, soothingly and Sasuke feels his frustration ebb away. Of course, he doesn’t have to tell Naruto how much he loves these people, Naruto already knows.

Still, Sasuke wishes he could tell Naruto some stories from his childhood. He knows Naruto’s eyes will be alight with joy and laughter when he recounts his attempts at hunting a boar with Itachi, his brows will wrinkle in concern and sympathy when he explains the weeks training that went into learning the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Sasuke is almost overwhelmed by how much Naruto cares. Not just for him, but for every single member of his vast family, the good and the bad.

He knows that Naruto will never forget any of those tiny details that he’s divulged. He lets that knowledge flow through him and warm him because the Uchiha’s no longer just live inside him, but they’re in Naruto too now. Not as clearly felt or as distinct as they are in Sasuke, of course not, but he knows he can talk of any one of these names and Naruto will know who they are, who they were to Sasuke.

So, eventually, Sasuke takes Naruto’s hand in his own and squeezes back.

“I’ll tell you about them properly someday.”

He can feel Naruto’s eyes on him, drilling into him, into his soul.

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I _want_ to.”

They sit like that for a while, hands joined and staring at the vast shrine. Eventually Naruto pulls his hand gently, insistently and Sasuke understands without words. The both stand, hands locked and unwilling to part, and walk away from the shrine, the darkness, and head over to the campfire together, into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really overwhelmed with all the support you guys have given me. I hope you don't mind me inventing up some Uchiha's! I'm not all that happy with this chapter, so it may get a rewrite in the future, but for now I hope it provides you with some enjoyment. 
> 
> Next Chapter will be called In Sync.


	4. In Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks we’re going to die, is Sasuke’s first thought. Soon followed by, this fucking moron is going to kill me.

Chapter Four

In Sync

Two days later and they are on the move again. Sasuke doesn’t know where they’re headed, doesn’t know where he wants to go with the ghosts of his family hovering so close by, but they move because that’s all they can do. Naruto is still eerily quiet and Sasuke no longer finds it comforting, simply a constant reminder of all the things he doesn’t know about Naruto. And God, does he want to know about Naruto, want to absorb every detail about him, an obsessive need to to understand him completely fires through him. He is unable to break the silence, pride or stubbornness or a combination of the two stops him.

Soon it becomes clear that Naruto is the one leading them, out and away from the shadowy parts of the forest and back onto the road. For a while Sasuke doesn’t recognise where they’re headed, so caught up in his grief, but when he does he feels a stab of terror and rage jolt through him. He wants to stop and scream at Naruto, demand why he would parade him along this route, make him relive his first big mistake, ask him what he did to deserve such a punishment from his friend. But a more prominent part of him feels he deserves it, deserves to suffer for anything and that it is only right that Naruto is the one to punish him when it was him he betrayed the most.

Before he can even get any words out, be them filled with rage or a raging despair, they are surrounded.

_Shit_ , he thinks.

He feels Naruto’s back press up against his and take a defensive stance. Adrenaline pounds through Sasuke and he buzzes with it, but a slow tendril of dread also unfurls within him, a fear he has only known a few times. He might lose Naruto, he might not be able to protect him. Sasuke isn’t stupid, he knows Naruto is strong and capable of looking after himself, but he is handicapped in a way Sasuke isn’t--training under someone as sadistic as Orochimaru means this isn’t his first time fighting one handed. Naruto’s used only to fighting with both of his hands, and his arsenal of jutsu are almost useless without his missing hand.

Instinctually Sasuke goes to try and shield Naruto as much as he can but he gets a shove in the ribs for his trouble. More men ooze out from the shadows of the forest, Sasuke counts at least 15. Easy really, or at least it was.

“How can we help you?” Naruto’s voices echos around the forest, clear and confident.

“You can give us your money and your weapons and we let you keep your life in return, kiddo.”

A burly man approaches them, his face badly scarred and contorted into a sneer. A few of his lackies chuckle.

“Kiddo!” Naruto squarks, “You don’t know who I am?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke hisses through his teeth, “Not the best time for your ego.”

Naruto sighs, “Fine. What about Uchiha then?”

Sasuke frowns but recognises the intimidation tactic for what it is and lets his Rinnegan whirl.

There are murmurs of misgiving amongst the group and for a moment Sasuke thinks another one of Naruto’s stupid plans has worked, that is until the leader spits on the ground at their feet.

“I heard Uchiha’s bleed just the same as other men, but I always wanted to know for sure.”

Then they are attacked.

The group surge at Naruto and Sasuke, it’s sloppy and untrained but surprising enough to catch Sasuke off guard for a second. Especially as he is distracted by the warm weight of Naruto’s hand pressed into his own.

_He thinks we’re going to die,_ is Sasuke’s first thought. Soon followed by, _this fucking moron is going to kill me._

Sasuke's hands follow Naruto’s on instinct, body moving on it’s own like it always does when it comes to Naruto, before he realises they’re both forming the hand seals for Naruto’s Kage Bunshins. Which is fine for Naruto, and his infinite chakra supply, but not so great for Sasuke who doesn’t share Naruto’s natural skill.

The jutsu is almost done when he feels it, Naruto’s chakra racing up his arm, a tiny storm brushing against his skin and asking for access. Then he knows what to do, he absorbs the excess chakra into himself and tries not to think about how foreign it feels (like great waves lapping against his senses where his own chakra is coiled tight and sharp) or how intimate.

The borrowed chakra rushes out of him and hundreds of Naruto’s exploded into the clearing.

“Thanks bastard,” Naruto whispers into his ear. “Try not to kill them all.”

Then Naruto is gone and now it is Sasuke’s turn. He pulls out Kusanagi and flies. Twisting, turning, stabbing in a dance that he has perfected. He can hear Naruto’s shouts of triumph but it is a distant sound, as he dodges and kills and does what he loves most in the world.

The fight lasts longer than he thinks it should, but eventually they whirl back together in the middle of the clearing, back to back and breathing heavily.

“That was pretty cool,” Naruto says, eyeing Sasuke’s sword.

“Hn. I can teach you.” Sasuke says shocking himself, not just because he offered but because the thought of teaching Naruto swordplay excites him, adds another element to their sparring and, a quiet voice inside him also feels that Naruto would be safer knowing the skill. Naruto’s eyes go wide and he beams,

“Seriously? You’re not messin’ with me right?”

“Tch, like I would waste my breath asking if I didn’t mean it, idiot.”

Naruto’s grin stays fixed in place as he asks, “So how many did you get?”

“Twelve. You?”

Naruto sticks out his bottom lip, “Eleven.”

Sasuke smirks.

“Shut up bastard.”

Sasuke laughs.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kata is a family one and very simple, taught to the civilian’s only. His mother taught him one early morning when he was very young and his father was working, Sasuke remembers the feel of her hands on his bare arms as she guided his movements and her gentle, whispered instructions in his ear. Afterwards he had asked his mother why she had taught him something like that, something ninja’s didn’t need. She’d pulled him into a tight hug and said, “So you’ll always have a choice Sasuke.”

Chapter Five

Touch

Naruto insists on tying the bandits to a tree with the last of their wire, Sasuke suggest slitting the survivors throats but Naruto just gives him _a look_ and Sasuke doesn’t care enough to argue. When Naruto produces a scrap of paper and messily writes ‘Bad Guys’ before pinning it with a kunai to the tree it takes everything in Sasuke’s power to stop his eyes from rolling, instead he stalks off into the forest looking for a good spot to camp.

He finds a nice spot beside the river which Sasuke uses to clean himself up. The sun is still high in the sky and warms the river water, Sasuke takes his time removing the evidence of the fight before sitting and soaking his feet. Eventually Naruto comes stomping through the undergrowth a plops himself down next to Sasuke.

Sasuke casts him a glance and stops dead. Naruto sitting there in the sun is, well, Sasuke doesn’t think there’s a word for it. Breathtaking? Heavenly? His bronzed skin glistens with a slight sheen of sweat, his eyes sparkle with the light from the river and the way the light shines through his hair dazzles Sasuke. Everything about Naruto dazzles Sasuke, his too bright hair, his too bright eyes, he’s so stunning that Sasuke doesn’t know how he can bear to look at him.

Naruto catches him staring.

“What?”

“What took you so long?” Sasuke says, hoping Naruto doesn’t notice the slight flush that he can feel rising in his cheeks.

“Heh, well I had to bury the other bodies y’know.”

Sasuke huffs but says nothing and keeps his eyes trained away from Naruto. It’s difficult though, he can feel Naruto practically vibrating next to him, possibly still high from the adrenaline of the fight. With him so close Sasuke feels like he might lose his mind.

So he decides that Naruto can put that excess energy to good use. He stands up and walks to the centre of the river, beckoning Naruto over.

“Wha-” Naruto begins.

“I’m going to teach you a kata, it was the first one I ever learned. Watch, learn, do it right.”

Naruto’s eyes grow as wide as his grin and Sasuke is surprised he doesn’t jump up and down from excitement.

The kata is a family one and very simple, taught to the civilian’s only. His mother taught him one early morning when he was very young and his father was working, Sasuke remembers the feel of her hands on his bare arms as she guided his movements and her gentle, whispered instructions in his ear. Afterwards he had asked his mother why she had taught him something like that, something ninja’s didn’t need. She’d pulled him into a tight hug and said, “So you’ll always have a choice Sasuke.”

He hadn’t understood what she meant then, barely understands it now. He never had a choice in anything.

Sasuke performs the kata three times, he can feel Naruto’s eyes on him as he performs the steps.

“Now your turn,” he says when he finishes.

He returns to the riverbank and watches.

It is easier to look at Naruto like this, when he’s being purely critical. There are lots of tiny flaws in Naruto’s first attempt so Sasuke insists he does it again and again and again. _Stance too wide, stance not wide enough, too slow, too fast, you missed a step_. On and on it goes and Sasuke sees Naruto’s frustration but doesn’t care because this is a Uchiha technique and Naruto has to do it perfectly.

Naruto removes his shirt and Sasuke is momentarily alarmed.

“What are you doing?!”

Naruto looks at him as if he’s crazy, “I’m takin’ off my shift jackass, we’ve been doing this for hours and I’m being cooked alive.”

Sasuke gives him a stiff nod and they begin over again. Just when Sasuke thinks Naruto’s perfected it Naruto starts to add his own little flourishes, an extra kick here, a jab there and Sasuke wants to tear his own hair out.

“Naruto,” he hisses, and hisses each time one of those little extra moves gets added. Naruto mumbles a sheepish apology each time.

The sun begins to dip under the horizon and Naruto finally, finally gets in, Sasuke can tell because there’s a glazed look to Naruto’s eyes as he performs the steps that suggests Naruto is moving purely from muscle memory, and Sasuke wants to weep with joy. Because now, now they can really begin.

He approaches Naruto on the river and hands him Kusanagi.

Naruto accepts it with a look of wonder and reverence.

“Again,” Sasuke says, returning to his spot by the river.

Naruto is clumsy and graceless with the sword, but Sasuke doesn’t expect any different. Kusanagi is balanced for him and his centre of gravity and it is even difficult for him to wield her now that he is missing an arm.

He watches Naruto struggle on and on as the moon rises higher in the sky. His shouted directions become less needed and instead of watching Naruto critically he simply begins to stare.

Because, God, Naruto in the daylight is bright and explosive and dazzling, but Naruto at night is another creature entirely. The muted light dulls the electric blonde hair to the colour of pale gold, his skin a deep caramel hue and his eyes such a dark, deep blue that Sasuke thinks that perhaps they are gems. His eyes follows droplets of sweat that trickle down Naruto torso and, insanely he begins to want to follow those drips with his tongue, it makes him lick his lips.

Naruto, stood beneath the moonlight holding his sword looking strong and deadly and otherworldly awakens something inside Sasuke that he doesn’t understand, something that he’s not sure he’s felt before. Everything in him screams and hums at him to _touch, touch, touch_.

So Sasuke stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhangers, my old friend.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that's commented and liked the work. Updates should be fairly regular now I've settled into my new job and house, sorry for dropping off the radar around Christmas. I'll be replying to comments today so if anyone wants to ask me something, if there's anything I've left unclear, I'm happy to answer.


	6. Number One Unpredictable Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto grabs his arm and spins him, Sasuke is trapped in that piercing blue gaze. There’s no escape from this. He’s not sure he wants to escape anyway. Something is happening to the both of them and Sasuke needs to find out what it is.

Chapter Six

Number One Unpredictable Ninja

Sasuke doesn’t know what to do when he reaches Naruto, too distracted by the wild thrumming of his own heart to even process the look on his friends face. Naruto stands before him, katana slack in his hands as he waits. Expectant, trusting, constant. His friend. _His_.

Naruto hands him the weapon and Sasuke accepts it shakily, a jolt of _something_ shoots through him when their fingers briefly touch. It pulses through him, keeping beat with his heart.

Sasuke drinks the sight of him in, each curve and angle until his eyes come to fully rest on Naruto’s injured arm. Naruto’s sacrifice. Without thinking he moves towards it. His eyes trace the curve of Naruto’s shoulder and down, memorising each one of the faded scars. He reaches out two fingers and runs them along each one, hears Naruto’s breath hitch, refuses to stop.

Naruto’s skin feels warm and soft. Sasuke circles around towards his back, refusing to remove the two fingers. They trace across taunt muscles and goosebumps. Sasuke wonders why Naruto doesn’t stop him, doesn’t shy away from his touch, why he would let Sasuke this close, he is overwhelmed by gratitude that Naruto so willingly accepts him.

The fingers trail across the back and down the uninjured arm unbidden, Sasuke knows he should stop this, whatever this is. He doesn’t. The fingers tease their way down the arm. Sasuke notices Naruto’s slight shudder at the sensation, considers pulling away. But as his fingers trace across Naruto’s palm, Sasuke feels Naruto’s thumb swipe gently over them and he knows this is okay, that whatever this is Naruto wants it too.

The fingers creep back up the arm and dip into Naruto’s collarbone before dipping lower and lower and lower until they’re ghosting across tight abs. Sasuke barely hears Naruto’s huffs of repressed laughter over the pounding in his ears. Finally, agonizingly slowly, the fingers trail back up and come to rest on Naruto's chest. They trace a jagged scar, to the side of Naruto’s heart.

The fire within Sasuke is doused out by an icy guilt. He rips his hand away as if Naruto’s flesh burns him. Whatever spell that compelled Sasuke to do this is broken, leaving him feeling hollow and nauseous and confused. Why did he do this?

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice is rough.

Sasuke turns away from him, can’t look at him.

“Sasuke?” Concern. Sasuke feels sick, sick, sick.

How could Naruto be worried about him after everything he’s done. Naruto grabs his arm and spins him, Sasuke is trapped in that piercing blue gaze. There’s no escape from this. He’s not sure he wants to escape anyway. Something is happening to the both of them and Sasuke needs to find out what it is.

“W-why did the Kyuubi-”

“Kuruma.”

“Kuruma. Why didn’t he heal it?”

Naruto lets go and gives him a lopsided grin. “He said he wouldn’t heal shit that was self inflicted.”

“Naruto-”

“Sasuke. It was self inflicted,” Naruto’s voice is insistent. “Drop it.”

Sasuke wants to argue, a part of redeeming himself is facing his mistakes and taking responsibility and how can he do that if Naruto shields him from that? His redemption means redeeming himself not just in the eyes of the village but also in Naruto’s as well. But the way Naruto looks at him he realises, with a rush of joy, that he never fell from Naruto’s good grace, he has nothing to make up for in Naruto’s eyes

So he nods his consent and promises himself that he’ll never disappoint Naruto.

“Stop looking so moody, bastard,” Naruto says, giving his arm a playful shove. “Hey, hey! We should spar.”

Sasuke feels that trickle of fire in him again, because it has been too long since he’s had the simple pleasure. “Sure thing, dead last.”

Naruto just laughs at the insult. “Taijutsu only?”

“Hn,” Sasuke is surprised at the suggestion and a quiet voice within him whispers that maybe Naruto wants to _touch, touch, touch_ as much as he does. He locks that thought away, as well as the slither of hope that ignites within him.

“Okay! Prepare to get your ass kicked!”

Sasuke gets into a defensive stance that makes Naruto grin.

He kicks his leg out and Sasuke moves to block, but Naruto’s kick doesn’t even make contact, instead he kicks the river water, the splash temporary blinding Sasuke. When Sasuke blinks the water out of his eyes Naruto is gone. He prepares to make chase when stones come shooting out of the trees, some flying towards his face, others skimming the river's surface. Sasuke activates the Sharingan and rapidly blocks the projectiles. He holds his ground and knows Naruto will grow bored of this before he does, Naruto never had much patience.

So he blocks constant stream of rocks and waits. He waits and waits and before he knows it it’s dawn and Naruto still hasn’t revealed himself. There’s a weariness settling over Sasuke that he has to fight against. But he makes a fatal mistake, he yawns.

Naruto comes bursting through the trees and collides with Sasuke. Then the real fight begins, they clash into each other repeatedly. Dodging, kicking, laughing. Despite his fatigue Sasuke doesn’t want the fight to end. Because this, he could do this forever. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke. An unending dance. Equals.

Eventually Sasuke’s moves being to get sloppy. Naruto seizes his chance, swipes Sasuke’s legs from beneath him and pins him in one fast motion. His weight settles on top of Sasuke, hand wrapped tenderly around Sasuke’s throat. Nose to nose. Sasuke knows that he only has to move slightly, mere inches, to connect their lips. And God, does he want to.

“You win,” he says instead.

Naruto laughs and helps him up, he has a sheepish expression on his face and a hand moves to rub the back of his neck. “Nah, I cheated.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow. “What?”

“I took a nap and had a clone torment you for a few hours.”

“You what!?” Sasuke says, outraged. “Why bother suggesting taijutsu at all then moron?”

Sasuke notices the flush staining his friends cheeks before Naruto turns away and shrugs.

“I just wanted to pin you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, these guys weren't even meant to start touching each other till like a million chapters later, but I guess Sasuke just does what he wants!! This one was so hard to write.
> 
> It's looking like this fic's gonna be a monster, I've got so many little scenes that I want to include that I'm sensing at least 20? 25? chapters. Hell, it'll probably be more than that, I can't control myself where these boys are concerned. Also working on a lil modern au oneshot about a tattooed Naruto >:D So keep your eyes peeled for that.
> 
> At some point I'm gonna need a frickin beta for this.
> 
> This was a rambly chapter note, but I love talking to you guys!


	7. Kaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke can feel the beginnings of a migraine as he represses the urge to murder his friend. Naruto holds his hand up in a placating gesture but Sasuke can see the laughter in his eyes and knows his friend isn’t even a little sorry.

Chapter Seven 

Kaki 

“Where are we going?”

They resumed their journey the next day and Sasuke was studiously trying to pretend he didn’t know where they were going, but each step they take towards their destination fills him with a leaden dread. He stumbles to a stop, unsure if he could take another step.

Naruto gives him a puzzled look and strokes at his chin. “You don’t want to go?”

 _No shit_ , he thinks. He says nothing in response.

Naruto sighs and looks far-off in the distance. “It’s my favourite place.” A wistful smile crosses his face before he shrugs. “We’ll go some other time, there’s a town nearby I’d like to check up on anyways.”

Naruto apparently thinks the matter is closed and begins to head off in a different direction. Sasuke, momentarily shocked by Naruto’s admission, is fixed in place. His favourite place? How could it possibly be? It’s cursed land, at least for Sasuke. Even the name of the place fills him with shame. He speeds up, blocking Naruto’s way forward.

“Your favourite place?” His tone is insistent. He needs to know how Naruto can smile so warmly whilst thinking of the place Sasuke betrayed him, how despair doesn’t grip at him the same way it does Sasuke.

“Yeah!” Naruto says, unfazed by how close Sasuke is, how in his face. “It’s the place where you told me I was your best friend…” He’s giving Sasuke such a gentle, caring smile. Eyes filled with warmth and something that Sasuke is unsure of, something like longing. “It’s where you came back to me.”

Naruto tries to walk around him, but Sasuke stands firm, holding Naruto’s shoulder in place.

“I tried to kill you there. Twice.” Sasuke says it slowly because, although Naruto’s words warm him, he knows the truth of it and Naruto needs to understand as well. Needs to not see Sasuke as this purely innocent creature. “I know.” He shrugs the hand off his shoulder.

“As if I could forget something like that.” His hand goes to rub at the scar and Sasuke feels sick once again, how could he have ever caused Naruto this pain? “But you didn’t. You coud’a the first time. But you didn’t.”

“It was a whim-”

“Pfft, yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that bastard.” Naruto shoves past him.

Sasuke waits mere moments before heading after him. He doesn’t press the issue further because he knows within himself that yes, it was purely a whim, borne out of not wanting to follow the path Itachi had forced him on. He knows, deep inside himself, that he would have killed Naruto. He decides that he can spare Naruto that pain, even if the guilt tears him up inside.

It is perhaps his first unselfish act.

*

Sasuke spot the little town in the distances moments before Naruto stops. It seems unremarkable to Sasuke’s eyes and he can’t understand why his friend needs to drop by such a place. Perhaps out of the need for some social interaction? Sasuke knows he is not the most talkative of people and maybe that is beginning to grate on Naruto? The thought makes Sasuke’s palm sweat.

Naruto appears oblivious to Sasuke mental anguish and just stares pensively at the town before turning on Sasuke, his glance critical.

“I should go on my own,” he says.

Sasuke’s gut twists and he hopes that he manages to keep the flash of hurt showing from his face. “If you must.”

He sounds appropriately aloof, he thinks.

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Your eye, it’s too recognisable.”

 _Oh_ , Sasuke thinks, ignoring the surge of relief that rushes through him. Naruto isn’t sick of him.

“Says the idiot that thinks orange is subtle.”

Naruto bristles but doesn’t rise to it. “I guess I could find you something to cover it. Or…”

“Or?” Sasuke prompts.

“You could use your hitai-ate.” He shifts nervously on his feet, averting his gaze. “Y’know, like Kakashi-sensei.”

“No,” the answer is out before Sasuke even has time to think of it. Naruto turns to give him a big fake smile that Sasuke instantly loathes. “I mean...no….it would be too recognisable as well...I would look like a missing-nin, the slash.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.” Naruto’s shoulders visibly relax. “Give me an hour and I’ll grab you something to cover it, bandages or somethin’”

As much as Sasuke doesn’t want to cover his eye, or leave Naruto’s side for that matter, he admits to himself that the idiot does have a point. He know that even if the villages have, in their way, forgiven him, there’s still plenty of people that would be happy to see him dead. He considers using a henge but dismisses it, all it would take is one decent shinobi and his cover would instantly blown. So he gives Naruto a stiff nod and watches as he disappears into the trees.

*

Naruto returns fifteen minutes earlier than expected. He tosses Sasuke a small piece of black cloth and Sasuke catches it easily. He appraises it and feels his eye twitching in annoyance.

“An eyepatch?”

“What?” Naruto says defensively, “It’ll add to your mystery.”

“An eyepatch?!” Sasuke can feel the beginnings of a migraine as he represses the urge to murder his friend. Naruto holds his hand up in a placating gesture but Sasuke can see the laughter in his eyes and knows his friend isn’t even a little sorry.

“It’s all they had.”

“Bullshit.”

Naruto shrugs. “So don’t come then bastard.”

Sasuke growls but puts the eye patch on. Naruto says nothing as he puts it on, which unnerves Sasuke even more. He expects jokes and teasing, but having Naruto silently staring makes his cheeks burn.

“Well?” Sasuke says stiffly.

“It..” Naruto clears his throat. “It looks kinda sexy.”

“Die.” Sasuke says, packing as much venom he can manage into his tone, but he can’t meet Naruto’s eye.

Naruto gives a deep chuckle. “Lets go.”

*

The town seems completely unremarkable to Sasuke. He hasn’t even managed to sense any shinobi. He casts Naruto questioning looks, but Naruto ignores him, walking through the street with a serene smile on his face. Sasuke has to wonder what this town means to Naruto, what could make Naruto wander its streets with such a look of bliss.

Perhaps he has a lover in this town? The thought makes Sasuke’s stomach twist again, but it’s the only thing he can think of. After all it’s not like Naruto has any family to visit.

“Kaki!”

At the shout Naruto turns abruptly. Sasuke’s hand goes for his katana, but Naruto grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

“Kaki-niisan!” A child shoves it’s way through the small group of townspeople. “Kaki-niisan, it’s me!”

The child, a young girl, finally breaks through the crowd and charges at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his waist and buries her head in his stomach. Sasuke is thunderstruck and merely stands gaping at the both of them.

Naruto pats her red hair and grins. “Emi! It’s been awhile ne?”

She stares up at him with wide, watery, hazel eyes. She gives him a shaky nod.

“You got big Kaki-niisan.”

“So did you!” Naruto says, laughter in his voice. “Where’s your mom?”

The child, Emi, releases Naruto, her lower lip trembles. Naruto gets down onto one knee and pulls her into a tight hug. Sasuke stands awkwardly nearby, unsure what to do. Naruto is talking quietly so that Sasuke can only pick up a few words.

“Very brave....how long?....Where’s The Lady?”

The Lady? Sasuke frowns. He capitalizes the name in his head, because it sounds like a title, much like The Hokage. He wants to pull Naruto away from the girl and question him further, but he knows that’d likely lead to a fight, especially as Naruto has gone all mother hen.

Eventually the tearful reunion ends and Emi takes Naruto’s hand and leads him through the town. Sasuke slides up to him and ask Naruto the very first question that popped into his head. “Kaki?” He stage whispers. Naruto elbows him and frowns but doesn’t answer.

He doesn’t have to because Emi is happy to indulge Sasuke. “Like the plant!” She says with a giggle. “When he first came to our town he was short and round and orange! He looked just like a Kaki!”

“Laugh and die asshole.” Naruto says, clearly seeing the glee in Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke can read the murderous intent, could have read it a mile away, but he is only human and a small bark of laughter manages to escape. Naruto frowns.

“My apologies...Kaki.” Naruto huffs and walks faster, putting space between the two of them.

Sasuke doesn’t care, he smirks at Naruto’s retreating back, happy to just listen to the two in front of him and hope the girl slips up and embarasses Naruto again. He likes her already. So distracted by the new way in which he can humiliate Naruto, Sasuke doesn’t notice when the pair stop and crashes into Naruto’s back.

“Smooth, some ninja.” Naruto says icily, still sore about Sasuke’s teasing.

“We’re here now Kaki-niisan and...errrr…” Emi gives Sasuke a curious look. Sasuke tries not to squirm and silently prays to be spared a nickname. “Durian-san.”

 _My prayers went unanswered_ , Sasuke thinks, as Naruto laughs so hard tears begin to stream down his eyes. Sasuke has to retract his previous assessment of Emi, she was annoying. He ignores Naruto’s continuing laughter and take in his surroundings. The building is old and traditional, the wood covered in bright red paint. It is the name of the establishment that gives him pause and causes him to glare at Naruto.

A brothel.

Naruto was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarity a Kaki is a orange Japanese fruit, better known as a Japanese persimmon. 
> 
> A Durian is a prickly fruit which has a bad aroma, typically found in south-east Asia.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
